


King N'jadaka 1st of his name

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: This is what would have happen have N'jdaka been able to over throw T'Challa





	King N'jadaka 1st of his name

The Rule of King N’jadaka 1st of his name  

 

Chapter 1

 

This is for my father and before he can deal a killing blow he is stopped by Zuri, stop I’m the cause for your father’s death if you kill anybody let it be me says Zuri. I’ll kill you both uncle james and with that N’jadaka stabbed Zuri straight thru the heart, Zuri no yells T’Challa and he gets to attempt to punch N’jadaka and fails. N’jadaka then uses his spear to stab Ta’Challa thru his heart, brother no yells Shuri. Then N’jadaka lines his sword up with T’Challa head and cuts it clean off, Queen mother and Shuri are overcome with grief they collapse. Nah I’m your King  and with that the  Dora Milaje and other members of the court salute N’jadaka as their new king


End file.
